SwanQueen Fantasies
by eixehlcruz
Summary: A collection of our favorite couple's sexcapades.


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Once Upon A Time.

**Author's Note:**

So this is the first of a series of SwanQueen sexy times. This just popped in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone until I have written it down. I apologize for the mistakes. Enjoy!

**Food Fetish**

Emma Swan-Mills woke up with a start. Beads of sweat formed on her face and body which made her feel a slight chill leaving her skin with goose bumps. She is still naked from the previous night's activity with her wife.

Glancing on the brunette beside her, she noticed that her wife did not even stir. Normally, Regina would wake with even just the slightest of movements because she's a light sleeper but after their lovemaking, it left her thoroughly spent. But right at that moment, Emma's mind is far from sleep after the dream that she just had so what better thing to do is to wake the sleeping brunette up.

"Babe?" she croaked. Her throat is scratchy and dry from sleep.

Emma waited. No reaction. Nothing.

Clearing her throat, she moved closer to her wife and whispered to her ear "Wake up" that earned her a movement.

Regina mumbled in her sleepy state and arched her body a little before nuzzling her face on her pillow to go back to sleep.

"C'mon, Gina. Wakey wakey." Emma peppered light kisses to her wife's cheek and bare shoulders.

"Emma stop it." Regina grumbled while pushing her wife's face away from her.

"Ginaaaa" The blonde whined while pushing Regina to lie on her back so she can face her.

"What is it dear?" her wife asked while rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Emma smiled at how adorable her wife looked. She used her elbows to support her weight while hovering above her wife.

"I had a dream." She said to the brunette who's gazing up at her with her tired brown eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Regina murmured while rubbing Emma's arms.

"It's just… You know…" Now that her wife is awake and ready to listen, she got a bit self conscious of telling her about the dream.

"Tell me." Regina nudged her to continue talking.

"I had a… wet dream." Emma whispered that last part. Hoping the brunette wouldn't make a fuss about it.

"Emma Swan-Mills! You woke me up at-" she looked up at the night stand to check the time "5 in the morning because of that?" Regina fumed. She's still cranky because her sleep was cut short by her sexually frustrated wife. It was just hours ago when they made love.

"Babe, it felt so real. Just hear me out?" she rubbed her nose on her wife's collarbone and neck to calm her. She could feel Regina rolling her eyes at her antics.

"Well now that I am awake, go on." She turned her neck a bit to the side so that Emma can continue with her kisses.

"I dreamt about you… covered with food." The blonde breathed out against her wife's neck never stopping with the butterfly kisses.

"Really Ms. Swan? You and your food fetish." Regina scoffed. Her wife can be odd sometimes. Well, she loves Emma just the way she is. Odd or not.

"Hey! It's Mrs. Swan-Mills now… You know, I can still remember the dream so vividly. How about we make it real? Can we do it now babe? Please? Please? Please?" She put on her best puppy dog face that she knows Regina couldn't resist. It always works. Always.

"Fine! And stop with that face, you look like your idiotic mother." Regina acquiesced with a mock-glare. Henry and Emma know her weakness.

Emma made a fist pump in her delight "Yes! Now can you please magic me a can of whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and a platter of fruits?"

"As you wish." She grumbled but did just as her wife asked.

"Neat! So just lay there and I'll do the rest." She snickered while reaching out for the whipped cream that her wife 'magicked' from thin air.

Emma pulled the sheets off her wife's body and threw it on the floor beside their bed. She got momentarily distracted by Regina's naked form. They've been together for three years yet she still gets mesmerized when looking at her wife.

She placed a quick but loving kiss on Regina's lips before squirting whipped cream on Regina's mounds covering her nipples entirely. She heard her wife give a little moan from the feel of the cream on her rosy peaks. Reaching for the chocolate sauce, she drizzled a little on the whipped cream covered nipples and topped it off with cherries on both mounds.

"What is this Emma? I gather that I'll act as your dish with all this…" she gestured to what her wife is doing on her naked body.

"I'm making a fruit salad babe, my Regina special." She smirked and continued on with what she's doing.

Emma squirted the cream in between Regina's breasts all the way to her belly button. She drizzled it with chocolate sauce and placed a trail of grapes on top of it just like what she did with her wife's beautiful mounds.

Spreading her wife's legs, Emma licked her lips upon seeing what her 'salad making' is doing to Regina. Moisture is glistening in her wife's folds and her automatic reaction was to move her face close to it so she could inhale her wife's arousal before taking a long lick to clean the moisture up. Regina bucked her hips up and they both moan at that action. Wanting more pressure on her folds, Regina started to close her legs but Emma was quick to still her wife's action.

She blew on Regina's pussy before straightening up to continue with her work. Emma glanced up at her wife to see that she's held her eyes closed and was holding the bed spread with a tight grip. She shook the can of cream before squirting a generous amount to cover Regina's clit. Reaching for a strawberry, she hovered above her wife careful to not ruin her work.

She dipped half the strawberry in the bowl of chocolate sauce before offering it to her wife "Suck it." Regina did what she was told. Everything that Emma is doing right now is making her really aroused.

Smiling, Emma licked the chocolate that smeared her wife's pink lips after she pulled the strawberry from her mouth. Going back to her previous position, in between Regina's legs, she squirted a little amount of whipped cream on the strawberry before pushing it slowly inside her wife's center where only the head of the fruit is in view.

"Oh! What are you doing?" Regina lifted her head to look at her wife when she felt the fruit placed inside her. It felt a bit weird but still arousing.

"Well… I'm going to eat you and then fuck you." Emma answered with a smug smile.

"Ever so crass… And with a strawberry? Really dear?" She scoffed while rolling her eyes at her wife.

"Why Madame Mayor, do you want me to put your apple instead? It's quite big for you. I didn't know you're into-" she was cut off when Regina threw a pillow at her. It smacked her right in the face. She was stunned and then they both started laughing.

"Shut it, Ms. Swan and please do get on with what you're doing." This is quite a torture. She needs to feel Emma inside her.

"Just relax, babe. You'll love this." She pulled the strawberry from her wife and then pushed it inside again just so to tease Regina. She heard her wife moan out her name and god if this isn't a sweet torture to them both. She can feel the arousal in between her thighs. This little activity is making her so unbelievably horny.

Picking a banana from the platter, Emma pealed it and hovered above her wife. She place the tip of the fruit on Regina's parted lips. The brunette slipped her tongue out and licked the tip of the fruit.

Both quietly moaning, Emma pushed the banana inside her wife's mouth and then withdrew it abruptly. She did this push and pull action for three times before pulling out the banana and placing it back on the fruit platter. Seeing her wife giving the fruit a blow job intensified her arousal so she lunged for her wife's mouth and replaced the banana with her tongue.

Panting, Emma moved her kisses to her wife's neck and then down to her mounds. Taking one cherry from Regina's breast, she held it up for her wife to eat. When Regina took the fruit, she took the other one from the other breast and ate it.

After swallowing the fruit, she started licking the cream from Regina's right breast. Emma licked long and slow, savoring the sweet taste. Once all the cream was licked clean, she started sucking on Regina's hardened nipple.

Arching her back a little, Regina dipped her finger in the cream on her left breast while Emma was busy sucking her other mound. She closed her eyes and started sucking on her cream covered finger. Realizing that Emma stopped, she opened her eyes to see her wife's lustful stare. Emma pulled her finger from her mouth with a pop and sucked it too. With a growl, she stopped sucking and finished licking the cream off Regina's other breast.

Licking and eating the trail of cream and fruits on Regina's stomach, Emma stopped when she was almost close on her wife's center. Gazing up, she saw that her wife is breathing heavily and beads of sweat are seen on her forehead.

With a last kiss to Regina's hipbone, Emma started kissing her wife's inner thighs. She licked the cream on Regina's clit and started sucking on it hard. She can hear her wife moaning her name like a mantra. While sucking, she thrust the strawberry in and out of her wife slowly. Regina jerked her hips upward for more friction.

"Emma. More. Please." Regina panted. She's had enough of her wife's teasing. She could already feel that sweet heat that needed to be released.

Hearing her wife, Emma pulled out the strawberry and sucked on the juices that gathered there from Regina's arousal. Moaning, she bit into the fruit and hovered above her wife to give Regina the fruit from her own mouth. After swallowing the fruit, Regina kissed her wife passionately. While kissing, Emma slipped three digits inside Regina's wet and tight pussy. She felt her wife moan into the kiss. She thrust her fingers inside Regina hard and curled them so she could find that sweet spot that she's best friends with. When Emma brushed her fingers to that sweet spot, Regina jerked her hips and matched her movement with her wife's thrusts.

Emma could feel that Regina is so close because her pussy just got tighter around her fingers so she moved her fingers faster and harder just the way her wife loves it.

Breaking from the kiss, Regina moaned out loud "Aahh Ahh Emmaa"

Regina's back arched from the bed and her body stilled from her orgasm but Emma kept thrusting her fingers to prolong her wife's sweet release. Flicking the brunette's clit while thrusting inside her, Regina came again with a loud cry and this time Emma came with her. Just the mere sight of her disheveled wife and the erotic sounds coming from her, made Emma release her pent up orgasm.

"God, we need to do that again!" Emma panted from beside Regina. They both needed a minute to breathe after that intense orgasm they had.

"Indeed." Regina answered with a loving smile to her wife. She curled up beside Emma with a satisfied sigh.

Emma wrapped her wife in her arms and kissed her sweaty forehead "Hey Regina?"

"Yes?" the brunette lazily hummed.

"I love you." Emma smiled at her wife when she looked up at her.

"I love you too, Emma." Regina lovingly caressed her wife's chin before meeting her lips with a soft kiss.

"I'm hungry, babe." After a while, Emma grumbled and hugged her wife tighter to her body.

"Didn't you just eat?" Regina asked stunned.

"Yeah… but the sex burned all of it already. I need real food this time." The blonde answered with a wink.

Glancing up at the clock Regina noted that it's still time for breakfast so she nodded at her wife. "Let me cook something for you. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I want pancakes! Oh! Next time I'll use maple syrup on you. Jesus, I'm a genius!" Emma answered with a Cheshire grin.

**A/N:** So how was it? For this fic, I'm thinking of putting up ten chapters. I have thought of the titles already. Just keep an eye out for it. Thanks for reading my dears! Leave me reviews? xx


End file.
